


Posystone rings and Auroras

by A_unique_user_nombre



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_unique_user_nombre/pseuds/A_unique_user_nombre
Summary: Based on the DLC sidequest "Beneath the Aurora." During one of the party's many adventures, the group is asked to assist a man named Len with his love life. When Mythra is asked by Rex to watch Len propose to his girlfriend Aurelia, her thoughts run wild. Now alone and unseen, and a romantic setting to boot, Mythra does the unthinkable. She makes a pass at Rex, hoping to get a proposal herself.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	Posystone rings and Auroras

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here. XC2 is a great game and the sidequests aren't half bad. Out of all of them though, Beneath the Aurora has to be one of my favorites. It's fairly unique and memorable, and all of Rex's interactions with the girls are nice (except Pyra's surprisingly). Mythra's is easily the best though, so I wanted write about it. There's also a lack of content surrounding Mythra and Rex's relationship so I wanted to help fix that.

“Mythra, would you like to come and watch Len propose to Aurelia with me?”

Mythra’s heart stopped for a moment, before beginning to rapidly beat. She was happy to hear that Rex wanted her to be there with him, she found herself strangely invested in Len and Aurelia’s relationship. Her investment in this definitely didn’t have anything to do with some hidden feelings of her own, no, not at all. But all this talk about proposing, love, and marriage was starting to get to her. She tried to play it cool.

“S-sure, I guess.” Mythra tried to sound apathetic as usual, but she knew that some of the other girls in the group took a small notice at her demeanor and the slight blush in her cheeks. 

“Okay then, lets go!” Rex gave her his signature smile and cheery attitude. Rex didn’t seem to get the fact that he would be alone with Mythra, under the same aurora as Len and his girlfriend, and would be unseen by everyone. Before she and Rex went off, Nia bumped her shoulder before giving her a cheeky smile and mouthing some words. ' _That damn cat '_ , Mythra thought before sending a glare at her as she and Rex separated from the rest of the group. 

Leftheria was a pretty place, especially at night, she understood why Rex loved his home so much and why Len would want to propose to Aurelia here. It was so calm and at ease, from here you could almost forget that the world was under threat of collapse. Under the cover of night, she and Rex watched Len take out the posy stone ring they had helped him get and take a knee.

They then watched as Aurelia nodded her head before the two embraced and shared a kiss. They couldn’t hear a word from the exchange, but it was clear the proposal went as intended. Mythra couldn’t help but smile, she had helped two people find love and happiness, how could she not feel good about herself? 

While she and the others had done the brunt of the work (finding that stone was hellishly frustrating and she hated fighting gogols because of how much they smelled), she still found herself impressed with Len. Seeing through all the trouble he went through in order to make his beloved happy, to make sure his proposal was as perfect as possible, she thought it was sweet. Mythra didn’t consider herself to be a very sappy person, but seeing this hit a button within her. Someone who strived for the happiness of others… sounded like someone she knew. 

Rex popped in her mind. She couldn’t help it, not when he was right there. While obviously not the same, Rex worked hard for her too. He fought her battles, put his life on the line for her sake, helped her with anything she needed, and was always trying to prove that he was worthy of being her driver. She remembered how shocked she was when she had her first real conversation with him back in Uraya during Vandham’s funeral. While she spared Rex no mercy in her rant towards him, even with foresight she could never predict his response. 

_“I wanted to keep you safe.”_

Rex was concerned over her safety. Rex cared about her, he cared about her so much he was willing to get himself almost killed for it, she couldn’t believe it. She tried to force herself to hate him, it would make things so much easier, but she couldn’t. Not after everything they’ve been through and everything he’s done. Despite all hardships and attitude she gave him, Rex had never lashed out at her.

Despite all the insults, attitude, and denial she hurled at him, he never did the same. From the very beginning Rex had always treated her with kindness and respect, he would never intentionally hurt her. Rex actually tried to make her feel good about herself, a stark contrast from 500 years ago, where praise for her was far and few between. She doesn’t even think he has ever even raised his own voice at her. She smiled to herself, Rex was one of a kind. She couldn’t find another person as dumb, optimistic, and precious as him. Sure, he can be a bit of a perv sometimes, she caught him staring at her countless of times, but there was no denying he had a heart of gold. 

In a lot of ways Rex reminded her of Addam, but at the same time he was very different. Rex didn’t treat her with heavy duty gloves, he didn’t look at her as if she was a ticking time bomb, he let her make her own decisions, as long as they didn’t put _her_ in danger. Rex didn’t let other people put her down, or made her feel as he would rather be anything else but her driver, and most of all, he didn’t make her feel as if there was terribly wrong with her. At times, Mythra almost felt like she was a normal girl, not a living weapon whose sole purpose is to destroy.

Mythra knew she was past the point of no return regarding her feelings. She really did love him, although she would never admit this to herself, her friends, and especially not Rex. It would make things too complicated, she knew that if she ever admitted to it out loud to herself or to anyone else, it would just make her miserable.

She could never be with someone in that kind of way, it would only bring them both pain. At the very least, she could live out her own little fantasy by helping others have what she can’t. It was a bittersweet feeling, seeing Len and Aurelia so happy.

“Aw, isn’t that nice? Looks like he brought it home after all. All on his own, too,” Mythra said, returning her attention back to the happy couple.

“Good on them!” Rex responded, with his usual dumb smile. She loved that smile, it always made her feel a bit better. She supposed Rex had that power over people, he could seemingly make almost anyone’s day better with a few words and a smile. It was cute, she thought Rex was cute. Sure, he wasn’t the most attractive man on Alrest, but he wasn’t bad looking. Despite his lack of fashion sense, he looked nice. He had a nice smile, she liked his eyes, she liked his hair, and in the few times she saw him shirtless, he was surprisingly well built despite his scrawny appearance. Give him a few more years and he’d be a good looking young man.

A terrible idea came to her head, normally she would’ve shot it down the second it popped up, but today’s shenanigans were making her reconsider. Did that desire of her’s really have to be a fantasy? As the two looked on, Mythra began to get lost in her thoughts again. As much as she ragged on Rex for not being particularly bright, he did understand what love and romance was. Yet as they watched she couldn’t help but wonder about what Rex thought about things like this.

Did Rex ever think about getting married and falling in love? Sure, Rex was 15 and still young, but he had to at least have thought about it once in his life. He was a teenage boy after all, he should be thinking about girls now. Rex was attracted to her appearance, that was obvious enough to her, but she didn’t know how much deeper those feelings went.

All this really was getting to her, and Mythra was now thinking of tons of things that she would usually forbid herself of even considering. Mythra had a desire, she wanted to have what Len and Aurelia had. It was selfish of her, she knew. But she wanted to say or do something now that the opportunity presented itself. But what would she do? Mythra learned a lot of things during her time in Torna, flirting or telling others how she felt definitely wasn’t one of them. Despite the feelings she harbored for Rex, she never once acted on them.

Knowing that they had completed their mission with Len and that they would be returning with the rest of the group soon, Mythra weighed her options. She could make a move now, or she could lose this chance and possibly never get an opportunity like this again. This was the bravest she felt in a long time, and she doubted she would have it in her to muster up the courage again. Mythra took a leap of faith and for the first time in her life, she made a pass at Rex.

“So how about you, Rex? When are you gonna get around to it?”

“Get around to it?... To what?”

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“I… really don’t…?”

“You know! Posystone rings and auroras and all that!” Mythra was getting frustrated, and even worse, starting to sound desperate. Putting herself on the spot was already embarrassing, Rex completely missing the hint and making her look like a fool was the last thing she wanted. Mythra tried to walk a fine line. If Rex liked her in that kind of way, then he’d do the work for her and take this chance she just gave him. If he didn’t, she could play it off as a simple curiosity without putting herself in the spotlight before going back and crying herself to sleep. 

“Oh… That…” Rex started to rub the back of his head, something he tended to do when he was nervous or unsure. Mythra usually thought it was a bit cute when he did that, but now it made her nervous. “Uhm… Maybe in a little while…?” Rex gave an unsure response, but Mythra felt her heart skip a beat. What did a little while mean? How soon was that? Like in a few years soon? After reaching Elysium soon? If that was the case, did Rex actually fancy someone? Mythra was about to press him until she saw him open his mouth. “Or, maybe more like, a good long while…” Rex continued to sound unsure as he finished his thoughts. 

“Rex, you’re hopeless...” Mythra sighed, before getting all up in his face. Mythra’s hope went crashing down. Of course, what did she even expect? She came off as a fool with her desperate attempt at an advancement. Just starting this conversation with him took all her courage and pride, she didn’t have the strength to continue it. She was pathetic, her so-called advancement fell flat on its face, and considering Rex’s reaction to their conversation, he probably never had anything in mind at all. Rex just took a step back in surprise, confused about the whole exchange. 

“What do you mean I’m hopeless?” Rex asked. Mythra simply turned around and looked up at the night sky, arms crossed, cursing herself. Great, now he’ll ask her what's wrong, and in order to save face she’ll have to push him away, as always. 

“It’s nothing.”

Mythra cringed at herself, what was she thinking? What was she even expecting? She didn’t even know if Rex liked her the same way, for all she knew his feelings were a simple attraction and nothing more. Even if Rex did like her, why would he even want to marry her? Mythra had failed miserably, she was potentially putting her friendship with him in jeopardy on a whim. 

Rex looked at Mythra. He was confused by her demeanor, did he say something wrong? He didn’t think he said anything that would upset Mythra, all he said was that he never thought much about marriage. Sure, the idea of having a deeper relationship with Pyra and Mythra had definitely crossed his mind on more occasions than he would like to admit, but he definitely wasn’t feeling bold enough to tell Mythra something like that. Mythra had always been a perplexing girl to him, he never really knew what to expect from her.

One moment she was berating him for his mistakes and telling him chide remarks to his face. Other times she was very pleasant to be around, in the few times when she would tend to his wounds he could always detect some concern and a softness to her voice, and sometimes when the two looked at eachother, she would give him a small but sweet smile. She was a hard girl to read to say the least. Although he liked both forms of the Aegis, he would be lying if he said that Mythra wasn’t the harder of the two to approach. Rex never had much experience with girls, his poor working class and independent lifestyle didn’t exactly give him a lot of opportunities to do so. However, even someone like him knew that he had done something to make her feel upset, the question was of course exactly what he did. 

Was she expecting a different answer? Rex tried not to get any funny ideas, lest he get a slap to the face and an earful from Mythra. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Mythra to push him away. Rex wanted to be honest with her, he liked her and Pyra a lot, but he wasn’t sure how exactly he would go about doing it. He wanted to tell her that he cared about her, that they would always be partners. Suddenly, a memory from earlier popped up. Earlier in the day he made small talk with Pandoria about Len’s situation, and her words about it really resonated with him.

_“Well, you know! Being married is a lot like the relationship between a Driver and their Blade, right? From now on, Len’s gonna be left with no defenses against Aurelia! She’ll have him around her finger in no time flat!”_

_“I… didn’t think of that. I guess I should be thankful I’ve ended up with Pyra and Mythra, huh? At least they’re both nice…”_

Pandora was completely right. Rex was defenseless against Pyra and Mythra. They could ask him to do anything, and he was crazy enough to do it as long as they were happy. Pyra and Mythra were the Aegis, one of the most powerful beings in Alrest, created by the Architect himself, someone like him never should’ve been their driver. But they gave him a chance, a second chance to be exact, they literally were risking their own lives for him as they bore the burden of sustaining his life. They put up with all his failures, injuries, and shortcomings because they believed and trusted him.

He remembered his talk with Vandham back in Uraya so many months ago, how he was told that his life would never be the same now due to his circumstance, and that if he wasn’t up for the task, he should abandon Pyra and go. Rex would be hunted down for the rest of his life as Pyra and Mythra would be sought after. By staying, Rex would be accepting this new life given to him, and he didn’t regret it, not ever, not by a single bit. Before, Rex was perfectly content with being on his own, he was his own man, but now, the thought of being alone without Pyra and Mythra was inconceivable. He would fight the whole world if it meant he could be by their side. Before he knew it, Rex opened his mouth.

“You know, before I met you, I always considered myself to be the independent type. I cooked my own meals, fought my own battles, took care of my own finances, and all that stuff. I liked doing things myself, and doing it my way. But now that really isn’t the case anymore, I’m not by myself anymore.” Rex turned away from the couple and faced in her direction, speaking to her back. “I was talking with Pandoria earlier, and she told me how the relationship between a driver and blade is like one of a married couple, and you know what? She’s right.” Mythra turned to Rex, where was this going? 

Rex continued. “Drivers and blades are stuck together for life, they’re supposed to work together, to live by each other's side until death takes them apart. They’re supposed to be each other's best friend and family. Doesn’t sound so different from a married couple right?” Rex gave her a simple smile, and her heart raced. Her face was beet red and her heart was beating so fast she wondered if Rex could feel it.

“Hearing that similarity makes me so thankful that I have you and Pyra. If I have to have my life tied to anyone, I’m happy it’s you. Don’t worry Mythra, no matter what happens to me in life, I’m never going to leave you behind.” It took Rex about 5 seconds to realize what he had just blurted out. “O-of course it’s not exactly the same! I’m just saying that they’re a bit similar, that's all! So don’t get mad! Okay? What I’m trying to tell you is that you're important to me!” Rex stammered out, throwing up his hands and red in the face. 

Mythra was speechless. She felt a part of her ice cold demeanor melt away, the iron walls she made around herself since _that day_ were now threatening to crumble away due to his words. Mythra tried to search for words to respond with, but due to the swell of emotions inside her, she was afraid she would break down. Mythra wasn’t the best at socializing with other people, especially with Rex, but she had to let him know the feeling was mutual. That much, she could do.

“R-Rex, thank you, I mean it. You mean a lot to me too, I can't tell you how happy I am that you’re my driver.” Mythra cringed at how short and simple her response was, but she was afraid of being overcome with her emotions. This was the best she could manage for now. She was blushing all over now from his words, she couldn’t believe what she heard. Rex may be trying to back out now, but she knew his words were genuine. It wasn’t the confession she was hoping for, but she’ll take it. She’s not as a patient as Pyra, she’ll admit, but this will do for now.

Their attention went back to Len, Aurelia and the rest of the party as they were given some thanks and compensation for their help.

“We should probably go back to the rest of the group,” Rex quickly said, still red.

“Y-yeah.”

They turned around and began to make their way to the rest of the group. Neither looked each other in the eye, out of embarrassment, and a little bit out of fear. Out of Rex's direct line of sight, Mythra hid the smallest, but happiest smile she ever wore. Mythra didn't cry herself to sleep or curse herself out till morning like she originally thought. Instead, she replayed the conversation she had with Rex under the aurora in her head, over and over, before dreaming of a posystone ring and aurora of her own. Maybe memories weren’t a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Mythra and Rex's relationship feels really underrated and underappreciated, especially when you consider the fact that its supposed to be the "main" ship alongside Rex and Pyra. I feel like people tend to ignore Rex and Mythra's feelings for one another, as well as a lot of the hints presented in the base game and Torna. Mythra's usually treated as a third wheel, an after thought, or a bonus for Rex in the fandom, which I feel like is a disservice. I hope to change that a bit. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism, as while I don't plan on writing a whole lot in the future, I still wish to improve.


End file.
